The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of rose plant of the shrub class named `Wildawn` which was originated by my crossing as seed parent `The Fairy` (unpatented) with `Sea Foam` (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 2,463) as the pollen parent.
Among the novel characteristics possessed by this new variety which distinguish it from its parents and all other varieties of which I am aware are its:
1. Dwarf and compact habit of growth; unlike the larger and stronger spreading habit of growth displayed by `Sea Foam`, and the low growing upright habit of `The Fairy`;
2. Good repeating blooming habit, with bloom and foliage produced in good proportion;
3. Mini-clusters of blooms borne in sprays; and
4. Above average disease resistance and excellent winter-hardiness.
Asexual reproduction by budding of the new variety as performed in McFarlin, Calif., and West Grove, Pa., shows that the foregoing and other distinguishing characteristics come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagation.